Fallout Crossing (Chapter Book Style Fan-Fiction)
by Smiter19
Summary: The Pre-War, War, and Post-War events of an Apocalyptic Animal Crossing.


_*Disclaimer: This is an unedited version of this Chapter Book Fan-Fiction. This book includes mention of suicide and violence. The main town in this takes after one of my first Animal Crossing: New Leaf Villages.*_

FALLOUT CROSSING

Chapter I

The small mountain town of Exilence had a medium sized population of twelve citizens. There was Goldie, Pecan, Ribbot, Rod, Lopez, Harry, Caroline, Jeremiah, Booker the Police Officer, Celeste the Curator, Deirdre the Nurse, and finally we have myself, the Mayor. I moved into Exilence when it was nothing but a forest. I not only personally aided the town financially, but also physically.

I wasn't always rich, only after hours of fishing, shaking trees, digging for fossils, and even catching bugs, did I make it to where I am today. This was back before the Nook's were a multi-million bell enterprise. I even remember when they were just a small family business. I was there when Tom Nook hired me as a part time worker. After I became rich, he was close to follow after the huge succession of Nookington's. After Tom Nook made the second Nookington's, it was only uphill profits and growth.

He did happen to buy out the Able Sisters. Sabel and Mabel broke up and went their own ways, their communication with each other was severed. Tom Nook hired Sabel, who was more than happy to join, while Mabel, Sabels younger sister, followed a darker path by working for the Sly Red's.

The Nooks and the Reds formed their own factions, with their own ideals and reasons for wanting to unify the land. Over the years, the Nook's and the Red's gathered supporters. Exilence and numerous other towns and cities avoided picking sides. The Nook's and Red's however continued to push their views in attempts to gather more supporters. I've resisted both sides, even with the mobilization of the Reds Militia formed army.

A former citizen of mine, Police Officer Copper, is now the leading General of the Nook Army while Camofrog an old friend of mine is the leading General of the Red Army. Diplomats were sent from both sides and currently there is a Red Ambassador down at the campsite just off the beach. I pulled my eyes away from my terminal screen and glanced at the clock, 0639.

Twenty-one minutes until I had to give a speech for the rally at 0700. Everyone is worried about an upcoming war and my paperwork is stacking up since Isabelle headed home in Continent City. I truly am lost without her.

*Dong... Dong... Dong... Dong... Dong... Dong... Dong...*

I stood up as the bell tower let me know it was seven. I grabbed my written speech and put my overcoat on. It was already nearing the end of November and the snow was said to come today. I walked out of my office and the crowd was already beginning to form outside. Their murmurs grew louder, the closer I got to the door.

The murmurs stopped as I opened the door to leave Town Hall. The whole town was already outside waiting for me. Pecan was standing in the back while Reds Ambassador approached from the campsite. Pecan was my best friend and she usually gave me the best advice when Isabelle wasn't available.

Booker stood next to the podium that was set up in front of the crowd. He was the only Police Officer in the town since Copper left. He nodded at me as I approached the podium.

"Mr. Mayor, what are you going to do about the oncoming threat from the Nooks and the Reds," Harry shouted with worry. I hadn't even set up my papers before three more questions exploded from the crowd.

"Everyone please," Booker said trying to calm the restless crowd, "let the Mayor get settled and hold off on the questions please." The crowd respected not only Bookers Authority but the presence of their Mayor. They kept their questions to themselves but chattered amongst each other.

"Thank you Booker," I said nodding to Booker then turning my attention to the crowd, "Everyone, I know the worry that you are feeling. The tension amongst the Nooks and the Reds is increasing. I'm not going to say that war between the two isn't going to happen, but I've been reassured from both sides that they are doing their fighting with paper not fire. They've promised several others and myself that they are doing everything they can to prevent armed conflict," I calmly said glancing down to my paper every so often, "Red has sent Mr. Lucha here, to not only inform me of their relations with the Nooks but also with the Town of Exilence. I have not agreed to join either side, therefor we remain neutral in their political war. My hopes are that we will remain neutral until a full peace is met. I know you all want answers, so I will answer any question you have to the best of my ability."

"Sir! Can you give more detail on your plan to keep us safe from the possible war," Harry shouted out again with his hand raised.

"If war does become a reality for the Region, we are far enough south that we can avoid the battling. I will also be issuing a curfew and there will be guard duty for our front gate and train station. As you already know, Booker is the only Police Officer available. That means he will need a wingman. I propose twelve hour shifts cycling between Monitoring and Patrolling our grounds. That of course will only be if war begins," I concluded picking Caroline for the next question.

"Mr. Mayor, will we be having open borders for both merchants from the Nooks and the Reds," She asked nervously.

"As much as I would like to stay in business with both sides, I fear however that would cause further conflict. I have arranged for trading dates with the Nooks and I'm still awaiting a response from the Reds," I explained bare minimum of what was really being planned, "our borders will remain closed to them aside from their ambassadors except for specified dates and times. I am sure you'd like to get your fruits sold so please speak with me after and we can include you in the trades."

*Dong... Dong... Dong... Dong... Dong... Dong... Dong... Dong...*

'It's already been an hour,' I thought to myself as I noticed the snow that started to fall lightly. Winter was finally here with the first snowfall. I am hoping that the cold will prevent or at least hold off the war. I might have been playing a diplomatic role, but the Reds were still advancing.

I was siding with Nook more than I was with Red. You could say that it was because of our past relationship or his investment in our safety. I just want to keep war out of my town, no matter what the cost.

"Mr. Mayor, I was curious if you were accepting volunteers for the guard duty. I'm sure you know that I am a robot and I can patrol for a twenty-four hour shift before I need sleep," Ribbot stated.

"I thank you Ribbot for your enthusiasm," I replied patting Booker on the shoulder, "please get with Booker here, after we are done, to arrange for a potential schedule. That goes for anyone else who would like to volunteer if the need arises. One last question please."

A couple hands shot up but Lopez lowered his leaving Rods in the wake. I looked at him and nodded. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Mr. Mayor, you've always been there for us. I'm sure you whatever decisions you make will be for the best but I was just curious, will you also be taking up guard duties?"

"Rod, thank you for asking that question," I said with a reassuring smile, "I will be. I can't stress enough that the preparations that have and will be made, in case of war, will be met. I will say again, I am doing all I can to prevent war from entering our small countryside town. With that being said, I'd like to end this rally. Thank you all very much for being here today. If you have any other questions, please visit me in my office. If I am busy, I will get to you as soon as possible."

As soon as I stopped talking, my villagers applauded me. I smiled and waved at them before they started to disperse. Ribbot met up with Booker who was heading back to the Police Station, followed closely by Deirdre who was returning to the Clinic. Caroline started in my direction, heading for the Town Hall, whilst the rest of the villagers went on their merry way.

I turned my attention to Ambassador Lucha, "Shall we discuss what you came here for, in my office?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Lucha agreed as he followed me back to the Town Hall. We had intercepted Caroline and I opened the door for both her and Lucha. After we were inside, I turned to Caroline and told her that I'd be with her momentarily. She nodded shyly before I returned to Lucha.

We entered my office while I looked back at Caroline, who took a seat in front of Isabelle's empty desk. I shut the door behind me. Lucha had grabbed my fold up table and set it up with much haste. He then set down a cylindrical tube that contained a map. He pulled it out and set it on the table. He used paperweights to unroll it so that the map took up the whole table.

"Mr. Mayor, a courier just made it to me this morning," Lucha said turning to the map, "Happee Town, Vegy Village, and Barnacles Village have sided with Red. Together they have sent, seven new recruits to fight for us. You are the last neutral town of the south."

"Don't be feeding me lies, Ambassador," I said looking at Reds newly claimed territory, "they would have given you documentation with proof stating that these Mayors sided with you."

"I'm glad you asked," Lucha said with a smirk and turning to a briefcase, he opened it, "here you are," he continued as he handed my a folder. I opened it reluctantly and flipped through the pages. It was true, there were the signed alliance agreements with recruitment letters, and a promise of protection.

"So it is true. Happee joined you. I don't think I'd blame them. They are closer to the Nook controlled Continent City. War is coming... isn't it."

Lucha thought about his answer for a good minute before replying, "the chances of war are ten to one. As much as I hate saying this, I'm not sure peace is a thing with the Nooks."

I sighed as I placed my hands on the table. The Reds were surely gaining supporters but they were still outmatched. The Nooks have better armor and weaponry, but the Reds have numbers now. I covered my eyes with my hand and massaged the bridge of my nose.

"If you join us, you won't only be protected but you'll be aiding our war effort in making this a freer land," Lucha said now laying papers out, "we have the political support and the economy to fund a war. There will be casualties but with your help, there could be significantly less."

"Key words there, Ambassador, could be," I turned my back to him and looked out the window seeing Pecan wandering around with a butterfly net, "Could isn't a very reassuring word. Why would I join a war and bring unnecessary conflict to my town? I have made my decision," I turned around and put my foot down, "I am going to stay out of this. We are well enough out of the way to avoid any conflict. If I change my mind, I'll make my decision then. I don't want to discuss this any further."

Lucha raised his hand and opened his mouth to retort to my statement but stopped himself. He sighed and began to pack up his suitcase. He grabbed the cylindrical map holder, but left the map on my table.

"When you decide," Lucha said, "remember who the winning side is." He tapped the Red territory before turning his back and leaving. I sighed heavily then sat at my desk. I rubbed my face sitting back before jumping to my feet. I quickly made my way to the door.

"Caroline," I said looking at her, "We can talk now." Caroline smiled at me as she stood up and walked into my office. I shut the door behind her and sat at my desk. She pulled out her notepad and read through it.

"Please take a seat," I said pointing to a chair opposite of mine. Caroline complied as she pulled it back and sat down. I looked at my terminal before I gave her my attention.

"So you said you were interested in selling your fruit," I asked her as I glanced back at my computer, "Do you already have a price and quantity?"

"I have two hundred I want to sell and will have another two hundred to gather once my next harvest comes in," Caroline said flipping through her notepad, "I have the prices as follows: Thirty-five bells per crate of oranges and I have thirty-five crates of oranges, thirty bells per crate of apples and I have sixty-five crates of apples, and finally I have one hundred crates of my award winning peaches for seventy-five bells. If my math is right, if it all sells then it should be a total of ten thousand six hundred and seventy-five. What do you think?"

As Caroline spoke, I typed what she was saying down. When she finished, I looked over the information. She was selling her fruit cheaper than she could be for a nation going to war.

"The way things are going within the region, I'd double everything. Nook and Red will pay more than to keep their armies happy. So if you doubled your prices, your total would come out to be approximately twenty-One thousand three hundred and fifty bells."

"Oh wow! I never thought I could get that much," Caroline said expressing her shock, "Do you know when I should have my shipment ready?"

"Yes, tomorrow in the early morning should be fine," I continued as I rubbed my chin, "you wouldn't happen to know how to preserve your fruit... would you?"

"Early morning is fine! Preserving the fruit, I can do that. Were you looking to buy some?"

"I'll purchase your whole next harvest for thirty thousand bells. How much will it cost for the supplies to preserve them."

Caroline was distressed when she replied, "the whole harvest? The supplies only cost a little more. Probably like two thousand bells especially for that size shipment."

"Perfect," I said fumbling around in my desk, "I ask if you accept this that you leave it between us. No questions asked."

"Um... What's with the secrecy? It'll take me two months. One to gather the next harvest and the last month just to make sure I can preserve it all."

"That is perfect. Thank you Caroline," I said handing her a large bag of bells and a smaller bag, "That should be thirty-two thousand."

Caroline smiled as she took the bells and pocketed them. She said goodbye and left as I eyed an email that Tom Nook sent me. 'I hope you are wrong, Nook,' I thought.

"Red is constructing weapons of mass destruction. God bless you." -Nook

Chapter II

It's been two months since I received that email from Tom Nook. That bone chilling email. Two months and the whole region has gone mad. The neutral cities and towns, including my own, have been locked down. The Nooks and the Reds finally started the war. It began north of Happee Town, inside of Continent City. The Reds lead a force of soldiers to the city one night and there has been fighting ever since. My map has been updated daily, thanks to Isabelle. She had been sending me letters of what was happening.

The map Lucha left me, was a powerful asset I had. I was carefully keeping track of Nooks and Reds forces. Nook was successfully holding Continent City while Red remained on the outskirts. General Copper was inside the city leading his troops whilst General Camofrog was seen once during the initial attack, now he is nowhere to be seen.

Tom Nook and his research team created a super armor for his troops called, N-Armor A. It's designed to protect the wearing whilst assisting with strength and speed. The armor wasn't mass produced but it was being constructed constantly. There were fifty suits made as of the beginning of this month. This new armor is the reason they've been holding Continent city.

The casualties of Continent City are currently unknown. The Reds bombed it constantly from the air and bombarded it from the ground. The outside forests were bombed daily, keeping Red's forces at bay, only splintered remains of trees were left.

I've seen the very few photos of Continent City. Civilians were still trapped inside, but luckily they were protected by Nooks soldiers. The destruction of the city was heartbreaking. I could only think of the possibility of the same thing happening to Happee Town.

There was a knock on the door, followed by, "Mr. Mayor. Are you in?"

"Yes," I enunciated closing a few of my open terminal windows, "please come in," I couldn't put a face to the voice I heard. The door opened and Caroline stepped inside. I sighed slightly relieved to see her.

"Hello sir," she said happily, "Did you forget that I was coming today?"

I was confused at first but then remembered her email, "I didn't forget! Actually... I did for a second. I've just got a lot on my mind." I tried to stay strong and keep my emotions silenced but it was hard. I knew I had lost friends that lived in Continent City.

"It's the battling isn't it," Caroline said, her smile fading slightly, "The bombs tend to keep me awake. I know they are being dropped far enough away from us, but I can still hear them."

"I fear they are dropping bombs closer to home. Up in Happee Town, I suspect. Nook is trying to block out Red's supply lines," I said stepping out from behind my desk stopping at the map, "see here... here... and here," I pressed my finger at locations on the map. Caroline stepped closer and nodded as she followed my finger.

"These are the locations that are possible supply routes for Red. If Nook takes these out, Happee Town will surrender," I could barely assume what was actually happening. I was still hoping for the best outcome for Happee Town's sake. I know Nook was bombing the town. The explosions were getting louder and louder.

"You said the fruit is here? Fully preserved and good to be stored," I asked trying to contain my confidence.

"Yes... I had Harry help me out. I put them in unmarked boxes that way he wouldn't ask questions," Caroline chuckled, "he did anyways of course. Why'd you need all of them anyways?"

I nodded as she spoke then stopped as I thought about her question. I knew I had to tell her. It was only a matter of time before I had to open the door to the entire town. The vault that rested below the town hall had sat in darkness ever since it was built. That isn't the complete truth since there is something living down there. A robotic maid, Mr. Tom, designed to maintain large business buildings and vaults.

Mr. Tom is another Nook made item, named after one of his two children. This robot has four arms that make it look like a squid and a single hover engine with much more technology that I don't know about. It's militarized companion and counterpart, Mr. Tim which is also named after one of Nooks two children, is the same design however it come with lethal weapons. Mr. Tim comes fully equipped with a multi-barreled projectile gun, a flame thrower, a circular saw, and a clamping hand. Mr. Tom on the other hand comes fully equipped with a set of cleaning chemicals, a vacuum, an air compressor, and a clamping hand.

I sighed as I snapped out of my thoughts then looked at Caroline, "It's a vault. A shelter more or less, directly below us. Mr. Nook built it a while back."

"Is that why the town hall was back at the police station way back when," Caroline asked not seeming to be shocked at all, "Is it only for you?" I nodded as she spoke but stopped as to not give her the wrong idea about the vault.

"It is big enough for everyone in Town. I'd love for you to keep this private. I don't want to put everyone down there or cause a panic. I truly hope that I'll never have to open the door. I'm sure you understand Caroline.

Caroline smiled and said she understood and wouldn't say anything. I followed her outside to see the boxes of preserved fruits. There were so many more than I thought. She even asked where I'd like them. I wasn't going to allow her to do more work then she already did. Before I sent her on her way, I made a copy of her inventory list.

It took me a good chunk of my afternoon to get all the crates into the town hall. There weren't too many distractions but Pecan had stepped up and helped me a bit. We shared a pleasant conversation before she left to go fishing. I went through Caroline's inventory list as I opened each container. Her last harvest consisted of two hundred apples, oranges, and peaches, but the number of preserves counted to four hundred. That's definitely more than I originally thought. Caroline also dated her preserves for about thirty years.

Thirty years underground, that's more than a lifetime. If it guarantees our safety than thirty years it is. I placed a number of the boxes in the service elevator and rode it down.

"Hello Mr. Mayor," Mr. Tom said coming from the darkness of the vault, "How may I help you?"

"Mr. Tom, I need these crates stored in the cafeteria," I said pointing at the containers, "they are marked from the times they were made. I want them stacked newest to oldest. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, will you be moving in today?"

"No, not yet," I said looking at the opening of the vault, "I hope we won't have to anytime soon."

"I completely agree sir. I will await your return," Mr. Tom said as he grabbed a crate and disappeared.

"Hey! Send the elevator back up when your done," I called stepping back into the service elevator, "there are still a lot of crates for you!" I pulled the door shut after I removed the remaining crates out.

I sent the elevator back down after I placed more crates inside it. I looked outside and saw Harry walking around with a net. He didn't seem to be as cheerful as he usually did. I can't say that I don't know why. War affects everyone all the same, especially since we all have family and friends through the region. The only light that was outside came from the street lights, otherwise it was completely dark out. The moon was blocked by clouds. I turned my to the calendar, November 16th.

"Oh joy. It's supposed to snow," I sat down in my chair and threw my head back. 'Winter is coming. Thank you Caroline for getting that shipment to me.'

Chapter III

November 17th, 0045 A.M. 20 Miles North-East of Continent City. Flight log of Marshal.

The low hum of the R-14's engines echoed through the hull of the large bomber. The crew of eight were as quiet as mice. Two pilots, three gunners, and three engineers.

"I don't even know the names of the other two engineers. There's nothing more depressing than seeing the current state of things. These R-14's were pieces of *Crash *Static*. I'm surprised it's still flying. *Crash* *Grinds of Metal*"

Marshal looked around on the ground frantically looking for his holotape. The turbulence was terrorizing as it caused the plane to jump around in the sky. He was right though, R-14's were trash. They carried more than any of the other R class bombers which is why they decided to use them this time around. They had near a hundred of these outdated bombers, but to try to confuse the Nook's they only used twenty.

"Five Minutes," the intercom system boomed with static, "Opening bomb bay doors!" Marshal and the other two engineers rushed to the back were the bombs were stowed away. Marshal inspected the bombs with green tips. He twisted the tops until a marked notch was align with a number sixty.

"Breakers ready," Marshal yelled.

"Impacters ready," Engineer 1 yelled.

"Clusters ready," Engineer 2 yelled. Marshal manned the bomb sight, a few buildings came into view. Engineer two watched a red light, located just above the bombs, turn to yellow.

"Prepare to drop," he yelled.

"We are on mark," Marshal yelled back not taking his eye of the sight. Engineer 1 held a delatching lever and carefully watched Marshal.

"Clear to drop," Engineer 2 said as the light went from yellow to green.

"Hold! Hold it," Marshal said, carefully choosing his target. The bombers ahead of them had already hit his first two targets. He was a second away from the third target. A water treatment plant that if destroyed would cripple the soldiers in the city. The cross hairs were just a centimeter behind the target.

"Drop! Drop! Drop," Marshal yelled as he lifted his head up to look at Engineer 1. He didn't skip a beat as he pulled the delatching lever back and the bombs were freed. Every bomb clinked as against the latch as they rolled off and out off the plane.

"All Away!"

*Boom*

*Boom* *Boom*

*Boom*

"Sit tight boys! We've got anti-air," the intercoms boomed out. Marshal hit the deck and rolled to his seat. He attached his safety harness to it and then sat down, making sure he was snug. The pilots did their best to avoid the incoming fire. The plane swayed left and right before one of the engines took a hit.

"Engine two has a fuel leak," the intercom wailed. Engineer 2 jumped from his seat and went to repair the leak. His safety line was loose but at a moments notice would lock incase he was ejected.

Marshal flinched as another anti-air round smashed through the plane right were Engineer 2 sat. He looked over at Engineer 1 who was just as scared as he was. Their eyes met and shared the same emotion, fear. The plane shook violently as the cockpit exploded into fire.

The R-14 leaned down and to the right, before it started to spiral uncontrollably. Engineer 2 was nowhere to be seen as well as the right wing. Engine 1 began to yell, louder and louder, as the throttle increased and the aircrafts descent dropped. Faster and faster, Engineer 1 had grabbed his ears in attempt to protect them from the deafening sound of the engine. The plane descended below twenty thousand feet... fifteen thousand feet... ten thousand feet... five thousand feet... Marshall braced for impact as he watched the ground, aka his inevitable doom, approach.

Chapter IV

I shot awake when I heard yelling coming from outside. I grabbed my clock and read the numbers, 0145. I jumped out of my bed and looked outside my window seeing Harry, Booker, and Ribbot. Harry was running to the town hall. I jumped out of my bed and rushed to the door, ripping it open and nearly catching Harry as he almost tackled me.

"What happened," I asked grabbing his shoulders slowing him down.

"An aircraft went down," He cried, "I just caught the tail of the explosion." Harry grabbed my arm before I could even process what he had said. He pulled me outside where I saw Goldie exiting her home and Pecan was making her way towards the smoke but seeing that it was a distance away stopped her.

I freed myself from Harry and nudged Booker, "did you see what happened?"

"I didn't but Harry did," Booker said simulating what he knew, "the plane had to have came in from the north. A war plane no doubt... coming from over Continent City?"

"Scout Plane," I asked trying to determine the size of the fire, "was there a big explosion?"

"It wasn't a big explosion but it looked like a flaming comet coming down," Pecan said having approached listening in on the conversation.

"Well we can rule out our town being the target. If it wasn't a big explosion, then the aircraft had already dropped its ordnance," I theorized hoping that Pecan was right, "If it was a large explosion that we might not have been able to see, then it was still loaded." I paused as I looked around seeing the fear and curiosity of Booker, Goldie, Harry, Pecan, and Ribbot. They were moving closer waiting for their mayor to act. I glared at the clouds that were moving in and they were moving fast.

"Okay, to put your minds to rest, I will go ahead and investigate the wreckage. As far as I am concerned, we are still a neutral state in this war. If I find anyone, I will bring them back here for medical attention," I stated squeezing past the small group. Goldie had left as her attention was now more focused on her garden. Booker followed close by expecting me to give him an order... which I did.

"Booker, I want you to continue your patrol. Hopefully if there are any survivors, they'll make it back here," I whispered and looked back towards Harry and Ribbot, "I'm going to see if Harry and Ribbot wants to join me. I've hiked all around these mountains, I won't make it back with these clouds coming in. I'll need the help."

Booker nodded to me before stalking away into the darkness to continue his patrol. I turned to Harry and Ribbot who were discussing the crash. I shivered slightly before calling them over to me.

"Alright guys," I said as they stopped in front of me, "I need some help. If I make it up to the wreckage and there is someone who is injured, I won't be able to make it back myself. Will you two come with me to ensure my own safety as well as anyone we may find up there?"

"I will come with you," Ribbot said with a smirk, "no reason for me to say no."

"As will I," Harry said flexing, "after all, you'll need the muscle." I nodded and turned back towards the wreckage.

"What about me," Pecan said stomping her foot down on the ground.

"I haven't forgotten about you. I need you to let Deirdre know that we might have an emergency," I couldn't take my eyes off the light that the fire was emitting. I didn't even notice that Pecan had disappeared already to inform Deirdre. we needed to hurry or else the fire would be gone and our source of light would be lost.

"Come on guys," I called as I started off towards the dying light. I sighed to myself as we started to pick up a little speed, Ribbot following me and Harry following Ribbot. If there were any survivors, there was one thing I was absolutely positive about... they were going to be cold.

The trees protected us from the brutal wind that howled over head and tried to pound its way to us. The clouds looked even more intimidating than they did when we first started. The tree canopy kept us dry from the full and heavy snowflakes. If this were a normal occasion, this would have been a beautiful night.

Chapter V

November 17th, 0350 A.M. Just outside of the Exilence Town Border on the Exil Mountains. Post-flight log of Marshal.

Marshal struggled with his breathing. A heavy pressure on his right side caused him to gasp for air, but he felt no pain. He tried to take a deep breath but the freezing cold air burned his dry lungs. He must have been breathing in the smoke from the aircraft that he laid in. His safety harness did it's job fantastically and kept him in his place.

Still fighting to breathe, Marshal tried to look around. The hull of the R-14 somehow took minimal damage on it's base but the top section was ripped away. The aircraft must have spiraled down through what looked like tree cover. Marshal started to crawl out from where he was but was stuck. He fumbled with his harness before he unlocked it.

The amount of snow that dusted the aircraft told him that he had to have been out for about an hour. The low hum of the left engine disproved his theory as it was still sputtering for life somewhere outside. Marshal climbed to his but fell after his first step. The feeling that shocked through his body ending at his knee wasn't pain nor was it pleasing. He used the light emitting from outside to see that he was bleeding lightly. His knee was swollen to the size of a large softball.

"Damn," Marshal sighed as he reached for his stimpack. He pulled it from his belt only to almost cut his hand on the broken syringe. The cockpit was still smoldering and the tail of the aircraft was gone. Marshal tried to find a medkit since the aircraft had five. He tried to recall where they were exactly. There was one in the cockpit, two in the hull, and two in the tail.

Marshal twisted his head to examine the hull. The two places that held the medkits were only empty shadows now. He cursed to himself as he lifted his head, to the nearest window, and looked outside. The left wing including the engine didn't go to far, considering that they were about fifteen yards away. The engine was still whirring but was being roasted by fire.

The cold winter wind, smashed against the hull and reminded Marshal that he had limited time to secure a heat source. He crawled over to the weapon storage box and brushed the already broken glass out of the way. The 9mm pistol, Marshal detached from the box, was in factory made condition. He quickly examined the weapon and then loaded in the first clip. He took the second and pocketed while he stood up using the wall for support. Marshall only grabbed the weapon for self-assured protection. The last thing on his mind was the possibility of an attack.

Marshal made his way out of the ruined R-14 and was instantly greeted with the freezing cold winter wind. He was already cold and the wind made him shiver uncontrollably. The engine seemed to be the only thing putting off heat, since all the snow around it had already melted. The engine alone held the last bit of the wing up forming a kind of slope in the ground.

It took Marshal a good half hour to gather firewood and make his shelter semi-suitable for him to survive the night in. The engine burned out five minutes into his preparation. Luckily, he made his own fire pit first and wasn't completely left in the dark.

"I found this holotape and thought I'd keep myself sane," Marshal said shivering, "I'm not sure if I want help. It'll probably be Nook's men who find me. We crashed by these mountains. By... more like on. I couldn't find anyone else, so I'm probably the sole survivor here. On a good note, I did find a couple stimpacks and buffout. My leg is feeling a lot better after I applied a stimpack to it," Marshal shuddered as he looked over his shoulder, "it's scary out here. There's been some howling every so often. It sounded like it was far away but now it's close. They are probably waiting for my fire to die. If anyone finds this..." he sighed heavily, "then I have perished. My name is Marshal and I'm from Tarot Town.

Marshal laid down and covered his fire with a metal box. The hole on the top allowed the fire to breath. Something was approaching and it was big.

Chapter VI

I wasn't one for taking breaks, especially when the weather is as grueling as it is. Harry was leading the pack, while Ribbot walked next to me. The trees provided us with protection from the wind, but the cold was still punishing.

Harry stopped up ahead and pick up a torn jacket. A maroon colored substance, blood, stained it. The discovery was discouraging but we agreed to push on. One bloodied jacket didn't account for the whole crew of the aircraft.

"This is ridiculous," Harry gasped as the mountain got steeper, "at least I'm not freezing anymore." Ribbot beeped an affirmative tone. I just chuckled as I noticed the temperature had rose high enough for us all to feel it's effect. We weren't saying much as we tried to maintain our breathing. The snow had been piling up and the amount of energy that was being spent was insufferable.

We were about halfway to the crash site, and the snow was halfway up our bodies. Well, the snow was too our knees, but with the incline, we were crawling through it. The fire and smoke from the aircraft was gone. Harry, Ribbot, and I maintained a tight grouping together. We weren't the only things out here. A lot of the nocturnal predators patrolled the snowy paths. We had three flashlights, but only one was used in an attempt to save battery life.

By the time we made it to the aircraft, it was pitch black all around us. The only thing that was visible was the hull of the plane, as the light glided over it. There was a compacted snowy path that looked like a truck rolled through it. The snow had gaps in between what looked like tracks of something massive.

"Be aware," I said, "A dire bear is in the area. Let's hope if there were any survivors, it didn't find them." This dire bear had to have been Smoke Stack. His prints were the size of car tires. If anyone managed to hunt him down, he would have easily weighed past five tons. Probably even feed the entirety of Continent City. There were some campers who returned to their vehicles completely ripped to pieces.

"Hey," Harry yelled as quietly as he could to me. He could have yelled right in my ear, but the wind had came back more fierce than ever.

"We got a Red," he called pointing his flashlight at me. I ran over to him tripping in the snow as my foot caught something in the snow. I pushed myself up to see Ribbot entering the aircraft. I made my way to Harry to see a Squirrel. He was unconscious and suffered a claw wound across the chest. It looked like it barely grazed him, and it wasn't the cut that put him out. He was dying, from hypothermia and he was in critical condition. We quickly cleaned his wound and patched him up with what we had. Ribbot had crept up on us, and alerted us with a warning beep.

"Our friend, the dire bear," Ribbot whispered crouching close to us, "is sleeping in the plane. Whose this?"

"We don't know yet. He's sustained a laceration here," I said pointing to the wrapped area, "and he's freezing to death." Ribbot carefully picked him up and I kept my eyes on the plane. Harry guided us back down the mountain, and I can tell you one thing. It definitely was a hard and risky climb down for Harry and I. I tumbled a good ways on a steeper slope, which I couldn't help but enjoy myself with. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw Harry sliding down the mountain on his stomach. The fun had to end, as the cold started to affect us more and we didn't want to get eaten by a bear or worse.

The rays of sunlight tried to pierce the clouds as the sun began to rise. Harry ran up ahead as we cleared the mountain only to return to us. Ribbot and I were confused at first, until gunfire rattled the air and the black clouds turned to smoke. The plumes of smoke were coming from my town. I ran ahead leaving Harry and Ribbot behind, as I saw aircraft, both Nook and Redd fighters, flying overhead.

"Mr. Mayor! Thank goodness you're safe," Booker cried out wearing his riot gear, "Battle broke out just past our border. They just started hitting us about an hour ago. The Nooks have taken over our hospital. Diedre offered to help but there were so many wounded."

Ribbot and Harry slowly approached, as I waved for them to take cover and I pointed to the museum. I ran with Booker through my ruined town. I had to fight back my tears as I looked at many familiar yet destroyed homes. The Town Hall was still standing and a bomb sat just next to it, with the top gone. Pecans house was in view but Pecan wasn't.

"Sir, we must..." Booker started to say just as a bomb ripped through Pecans house.

"Pecan! Pecan," I yelled as I ran to her house or what remained of her house. I rummaged through what I could but to my relief, I found out that she wasn't there.

"My house! Those stupid Redds," Pecan cried from a short distance away, "Mr. Mayor! Are you okay?" As soon as she was in reach, I grabbed her in a hug. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her.

I stepped back from Pecan as she looked different. She was wearing riot gear, just like Booker. I gave her a look meaning, what is this. She gave me short smile before I quickly turned to Booker.

"Get anyone and everyone to the museum," I said, "you know what to do." I was curious why I wasn't hearing the alarm, but quickly realized that the bomb that missed the town hall probably took out the siren. The flagpole was still standing, however the top half was dangling off.

I watched Booker and Pecan run off to find anyone who wasn't at the museum already. I glared at the skies as the planes constantly flew in circles like moths drawn to a flame. I stepped over the bomb that laid just outside town hall. I pushed the doors open and picked up the phone on the front desk. The lines were dead so I turned to my desk. The terminals that Nook invented could survive a nuclear blast.

An explosion erupted from outside. The glass shattered into my office. I rushed over to my terminal and checked its status. I cheered happily to myself as it was still online. I never typed so fast in my life. I needed to send out a Distress signal and after a second, it said 'sent' next to message.

"Nook! Redd's Attacked. Exilence Ruined. Help. The Mayor."

Chapter VII

It has been the worst three months I've ever experienced. The Redds attempted to take over our town but Nook had intercepted the attack. War was at our door and we took up arms against the Redds. There weren't too many faces I recognized among Nooks ranks.

Nook appointed me as the stand-in commander of my towns garrison force. I didn't see their faces, if I did it was very briefly. They wore full-body armor suits that were supposed to provide them with the utmost advanced protection. It definitely failed the job when any form of explosion went of near them. If the blast didn't kill them, the blender of a suit they were in did.

The engineers Nook sent, helped us fortify the town hall. We had anti-air batteries set up on our boundary lines and were steadily holding. The squirrel we rescued, turned out to be Marshal. He provided us with some alarming details.

Not only had the Redds began producing nuclear weapons, but so had the Nooks. Redd spread some nasty propaganda about Nook which riled up the entire nation. They were ready to go on the offensive and Redd was using every resource he had.

As a former citizen of Exilence, I took Marshal in and hid his association with the Redds. I trusted him and took a risk at allowing him to roam freely. He was more than helpful and showed no interest in defecting back to the Redds. He was already dead in their book, and I wouldn't be surprised if his whole training squadron was presumed dead.

I finished typing my personal log on my terminal. Pecan had taken over Abigail's desk and she was arguing with someone on the radio. Her voice was coming through my door almost like she was sitting right next to me. I looked at my terminal and examined the map I opened on it.

The Redds were losing, and they were losing bad. They used to control the whole northern region but now they are holding onto half of the southern region and their home, being the eastern region. They attempted to take the south three months ago, but the Nooks were ready. They stopped them here, at Exilence, and held them off.

We sent a task force into the mountains after receiving aerial reports that the Redd's had moved Mobile Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles there. The task force was designed to find their staging area and mark it for destruction. The local airbase had several verti-nooks and fast flyers on standby ready to launch on the drop of a dime.

That was a few weeks ago. The heavy snow, in the mountains, impeded their progress significantly. They reported possible tire tracks but after only ten minutes, they lost them. It was nearing the end of February, and the clouds were denser than ever before. They weren't going anywhere either.

"Sir," Pecan said cracking my door, "we have a problem."

I looked up and stood, "yes, what is it," I asked walking to her.

"Our task force, found the MICBM's. Except the ordnance is gone and the garrison is missing."

"Check the radars," I called rushing past her stopping at her desk. We had visuals of the entire planet, but they were still captured. This meant that every ten minutes, it took a new picture. The best image we had showed fifty plus troops three MICBM's.

"Something doesn't feel right about this," I said reaching for a phone line, "get me a line to that task force," I dialed a number for the airbase, while Pecan turned to me with her phone in hand.

I covered my phone's mouthpiece, "tell them, we need evidence that the missiles have been launched," I paused as a Sergeant answered my call with a stern Hello.

"This is the Mayor of Exilence. I need a Verti-Nook ready for an immediate evacuation, based out of Exilence."

"Copy that, Commander," the Sergeant replied as I hung up the phone. We needed to know what kind of warhead those missiles were harboring. They could have been nuclear, or worse, chemical. There was no point in having our friendlies out in the mountains. It was obviously a shoot and go operation, and there was no chance of them finding the ICBM Launcher. That verti-nook was already being redirected to the mountains where the task force was ordered to hunker down and await pickup.

I rushed back to my desk and spread out my map, "If they launched here," I said as Pecan walked up, "then..." I tried my best to keep calm as I was estimating the range of the ballistic missiles. They had the potential to hit anywhere from Exilence to Continent City. What would the Redds gain from hitting Continent City. There was something else that they were aiming for... but what?

140 Miles North of Exilence

60 Miles East of Continent City

Mobile Command Tank for Central Nook Forces

Officer In Command- Colonel Biff

"We've just got confirmation, Colonel," a radio operator said spinning in his chair, "the blockades have been destroyed. Our armored column is pushing forward."

"Perfect! At this rate," Colonel Biff said ecstatically, "we'll be home for..." he stopped as he was cut off.

"Three what," An operator yelled jumping from his seat, "SIR! INCOMING CRUISE MISSILES!"

"Wait! What," Colonel Biff coughed as he grabbed the telephone at his chair, "FULL SPEED AHEAD! GET US MOVING!" He rushed past his chair, causing it to spin, and reaching a small glass covered box. It said, "In Case of Emergency, Smash!"

Colonel Biff punched his hand through the glass and practically broke the button. The wavering sound put everyone, both inside the MCT and outside it, into a mass panic. The MCT shook as it started up and lurched forward. The pistons in the engine room, slamming back and forth, while the gears grinded from the sudden force and introduced power. No matter how hard the engineers worked, the massive command tank wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Three bright objects pierced the clouds, leaving a black demon like smoke. The first, crashed into the ground, a few hundred yards away from the MCT. Fire and debris sprayed in all directed, and all that was left was a crater the size of a small house. The second clipped off the top of the MCT. A close call, but the missile spiraled off and detonated on the ground. Everyone within hundred feet were incinerated instantly. The MCT wasn't affected, that is until the third missile hit.

The third and final missile, had marked itself for a direct hit on the rear hull of the MCT. This command tank, was pretty much a carrier on land, and the missile was a huge torpedo. As the missile connected, it punched through several layers of heavy armor, and detonated inside. The MCT was forced into the ground with indisputable amounts of force. The rear axle buckled and the nuclear reactor in the engine room erupted.

The command tower was designed for this sort of incident, as it had jettisoned itself. It wasn't fast enough in the slightest, as it too was consumed by fire. Luckily, the command crew were secured in their seats and minimal injuries had been attained. The command tower had broken trajectory as it was launched ten to fifteen miles north-east. It was a rough landing, but the crew was safe.

"Report," Colonel Biff tried to yell but coughed instead, "Report!"

Everyone had suffered minor injuries and only a couple were confirmed deceased due to equipment failure. The whole command crew reported to Colonel Biff, as he had ordered. They opened a distress signal... unfortunately, anyone in the immediate area would know where they were.

Redds forces were more than eager to investigate the wreckage. They were there quickly and started dropping soldiers from the own VTOLs. They were the first Recon Assault Troops, or RATs for short. It was originally fifty men strong, but now only twenty five were in its ranks and all of them were Salty Foxes. They moved in fast and without a moment's notice, they were at the door looking to fight.

"Prepare to defend yourselves," Colonel Biff yelled aiming a 10mm Pistol at the door. Only five other operators were armed, leaving the rest to hide in cover. The RATs were started to wrench and cut their way through the heavy duty door. They'd be breaking through any minute.

The door snapped and was pulled open. In a blinding flash of light and a fast spray of ammunition. The crew held their fire, at the sight that laid before them. Something wiped the RATs out for their bodies laid sprawled out across the opening in front of the Command Tower. Colonel Biff limped to the door, and saw a verti-Nook hovering at very close proximity. Redds VTOL support had been shot down. Two more verti-Nooks zoomed overhead as a fourth landed close by.

"Everyone move! That's our ride," Colonel Biff yelled filing everyone out.

"Push through your pain! Get to the Verti-Nooks!"

It was a tight fit, but everyone got inside. The pilots were chattering with the other Verti-nook pilots, when they saw an explosion go off behind them.

"We got to go," The pilot yelled as he full throttled the verti-nook. The rotors rolled down and the landing gears were ripped off before they got in the air. The four verti-nooks raced away south as their radio chatter continued.

"It is confirmed. Nuclear detonation. Evacuate following *Static* Immediately...*Static*" their radios cooed before turning to static.

"Switching to close range emergency transmission," the pilot said to his co-pilot. He had to punch his shoulder to get his attention. His eyes had been fixated on the mushroom cloud forming with clear clarity. He shook as the pilot punched him, then he nodded to his order. A blinding flash caused both of the pilots to shield their eyes. Another nuclear detonation erupted off to their left. The four verti-nooks veered right. Their current heading was now the last known base that hadn't been hit yet... Exilence.

Chapter VIII

My heart dropped into my stomach. I pulled my headset off, and stood up. Pecan ran through my door and grabbed me. Tears filled her eyes, as she held me tight.

"They've done it! They've actually done it," she cried and cried as I held her. It was true, the Redd's and Nook's exchanged fire... nuclear fire.

"I have to make the call," I said to Pecan not wanting to let her go. She wiped her eyes as she let go of me knowing I had a duty to uphold. I reached for a red phone that was not only attached to the intercom system, but also securely locked away in a lock box.

"This is not an exercise. Please, with all due haste. Evacuate and gather at city hall. Code- Three, Six, Last, Ditch. Grab what you can. Five minute warning," I said calmly and clearly into the phone. I pushed the button on the wall and an automated voice counted down every half minute and minutes remaining.

I opened the service elevator to the vault. The controls did experience some age and were somewhat stiff. Mr. Tom did keep it nice and clean. It was big enough for six people to fit into, eight if they got snug with each other.

"They are gathering outside," Pecan said as I turned around.

"Allow them to enter the vault. If I don't make it back," I said walking up to her, placing a pin on her shirt, "Open the doors and you will assume control. I am needed outside, there are three verti-nooks coming in. They need a landing zone."

"The blasts from the weapons had to have brought them down," Pecan argued, "this vault, everything you've worked so hard to accomplish will fall if you die."

"I shook my head, "No. I inherited you as an apprentice. You've been my best friend for so many years," I said placing my hand on her shoulder, "I've taught you everything I know. You've made hard decisions in my absence in the past. You have what it takes." I patted her shoulder before I lead us out. I took a short breath as I opened the door to the courtyard. What I saw nearly choked me as it took my breath away.

The sky was filled with fire. Every detonation, that was close by, could be seen. The closest mushroom cloud had to have been in Zvenyl. Maybe we weren't targeted or perhaps one was still on it's way. I walked through many soldiers and scientists before stopped and told everyone that in my absence, Pecan was in charge.

The soldiers were in no rush to get into the vault. They focused primarily on security and order. Goldie and Ribbot found and hugged me as I told them that the vault was the safest place to go. Despite Ribbots best attempts to help me, I told him to seek out Pecan.

Pecans voice was hard to hear at the rear of the crowd. Her instructions were very clear and she took hold of the situation. Once I cleared the crowd, I took off in a sprint. With communications down, those verti-nooks weren't going to have a landing place. I stopped at the armory and grabbed a small crate of flares. I swallowed a dose of Rad-X before I returned outside.

I pulled four flares from the crate and lit one, one at a time. I counted about a hundred paces between each flare. A box was the end result and I made two more exactly the same. I was almost out of breath when I heard their engines hovering overhead.

I ran for cover as one landed and the second was lowering it's altitude. The third and last verti-nook had positioned itself over the final empty space. I crawled my way to safety while all six engines blew dirt, rocks, and other small pieces of debris everywhere. The last verti-nook landed but hit the ground hard. It was missing it's landing gears.

I covered my eyes with my arm as I ran over to the last bird. The engines cooed to a quiet hum as they were shutting down. I made my way to the lowering ramp as the verti-nook prepared to empty it's cargo. Two crewman rushed out and greeted me.

"Sir! We've got wounded," One crewman said looking past me, "where's the help?"

"I'm it! Radiation is moving in and it is moving in fast. We need to move everyone to the vault, let's get the wounded first!" The command crew exited the bird helping each other out. I was getting ready to follow the last of the crew when I saw Colonel Biff struggling in the back.

"Biff! Biff," I called as I ran over to him, "you alright?" He started to collapse gasping for air. I could feel my skin getting more and more hot as the radiation pushed constant pressure on it. I took a deep breath as my rad-x wasn't strong enough to defend me anymore. I grabbed Colonel Biff and threw his arms over my shoulder as I could barely lift him.

"You got to help me here, Biff," I grunted lifting him to his feet. He was already showing deadly signs of radiation poisoning and I was close behind him. I started to pull him as he passed out becoming a dead weight. It was an angry second wind that allowed me to drag him to the fountain, which was right in front of town hall.

I blacked out soon after I hit the ground. I faded in and out but what I saw was a miracle. People wearing suits that encased their bodies. I couldn't see their faces but their voices were that of Pecan and Celeste.

"Mr. Mayor! We'll get you to safety," Celeste said as she lifted me up by the shoulder with no effort needed. They dropped me in the elevator as I passed out a second time. When I opened my eyes again, the elevator doors were closing. Celeste and Pecan stood on the other side.

I don't remember much of anything after I passed out. There were flashing lights and shadowed figures that loomed over me. Their incoherent mumbling replaced with "he's going to be fine," and "thank god! Thank you!" I knew subconsciously that I had to have been somewhere safe.

Blinking, I woke up to some pressure on my side. My vision was a mixture of blurriness and black and white. There was a tube leading down my throat. I was beyond the stages of exhaustion. My muscles were weak, as well as my breathing. Without that tube supplying me with oxygen, I probably wouldn't have been breathing much at all.

I attempted to lift my head but was greeted with a splitting headache. I let out a light groan and the pressure on my side dissipated as Pecan came into view.

"You are finally awake," she cried as she threw her arms over me, "Nurse! Nurse! He's awake!" It was only a moment before the nurse came hastily walking in. My eyes followed her that ended up leading me into a twisted version of motion sickness.

Originally, there was only one nurse, but now there were three. They all seemed to be overlapping each other as I tried to contain my desperate nausea. As I fought against my stomach, I closed my eyes and laid my head back into the pillow. This eased my stomachs crying pain.

"Oh," the nurse said as she added something to into my IV, "this should help with the nausea. The side effects of Radaway Addiction will dissipate soon enough. We'll then give you another treatment and soon after you'll be free to continue your life."

Pecan watched as the nurse left the room wiping her hands on her gown. She turned to me and grabbed my hand.

"Deirdre will keep you healthy and strong. I'll be here by your side until you come back. Just try and sleep this off."

Chapter IX

"It has been three months since the bombs fell. We weren't sure if one even hit our town. Our clock tower was directly rooted into the vault and if it went down then that was our notification. That beautiful clock stood strong. Despite our depth underground, we could still hear the bongs of every hour."

I rubbed my eyes as I ended my terminal entry letting out a long yawn. Waking up at five in the morning was my normal routine whereas at six everyone else did. We had our normal roll call at seven, which I wasn't directly apart of, and then everyone went to their assigned jobs.

"Good morning, sir," Mr. Tom said entering my room with a platter, "Coffee and breakfast for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Tom," I said as he set the platter at my desk, "status report?"

"Everything is function at optimal capacity. The water and air purification system is at 100%. The nuclear reactor is optimal. Ribbot has been keeping a close eye on it. Food Supplies... are standing at approximately 60-70 years. The terrarium will produce in 10 years if all goes well."

"Mr. Tom, do you have an estimated number of years we'll spend down here?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I fear the answer I could give you wouldn't strengthen your moral."

"I see. Let's keep that quiet as long as we can. Okay Mr. Tom?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll keep you updated. Can I get anything else for you sir?"

"No, thank you. Have a good day Mr. Tom," I ended as he started to leave. He paused for a second as I sipped my coffee. I grimaced slightly at the taste of it. It wasn't the best cup of Joe, but it'd have to do.

After getting dressed, I finished my breakfast. Deirdre was definitely a fantastic cook as well as our main medical specialist. Caroline personally tended to the terrarium with help from Goldie. Booker and Colonel Biff monitored the armory and security force, which wasn't needed but necessary to have. There were many other jobs that were maintained by everyone else.

Celeste manned the lower reactor level with Ribbot but she spends her time studying the technology. She had actually created a small flying spherical robot which she named after me, Mayor. It really has no significant purpose except to scan things for her. It periodically emits a series of static noises and beeps.

I stopped at the threshold leading to the cafeteria. A good chunk of the security force had gathered there for breakfast along with many Booker. I observed them from the threshold seeing Deirdre and Pecan serving breakfast.

I stood in the doorway for a moment longer before continuing down the hallway. I admired how big the vault actually was. The ceilings were high with plenty of space to do whatever we wanted to with it. There was the elevator that lead back up to the town hall which was the main entrance. Then there was a secret exit that escaped into the Exil Mountains. This exit was securely placed into a cave which was hidden enough from the outside. Someone would have to know what they are looking for and where to find to it.

Aside from all of that, we were very well protected from the radiation. Once Mr. Tom gets an accurate reading, we'll be able to determine how long we'll have to remain in the vault. Hopefully upon re-emerging from the vault, we'll be greeted by our town we've come to love and adore. The clock tower was our prized jewel and it's delightful bongs inspire us to believe that it's still there. We'll give it a few years before venturing out to explore the newly laden world.

"Celeste," I exclaimed snapping out of my thoughts almost walking into her. She came running around the corner and almost collided with me before hastily speaking.

"Oh! I was just looking for you! Come, I've found something you need to hear!" Without saying another word she turned and started walking quickly away. I followed her trying to match her pace. There at the lower reactor level was a terminal with a chair pulled out.

"Sit and Listen," Celeste practically yelled as she put a headset on my head and pushed me to the chair. I sat down giving her a weird stare before listening to the transmission.

"This is an automated recording from the Remnants of Nook," a robotic voice stated.

"Any and all survivors of the nuclear war, report to Happee Town. A military outpost has been established. In need of important professions including: Electricians, Construction Workers, Doctors, and others. Children and Elderly are welcome and infants are welcome to the nursery. Always be on guard and be aware of roaming Redd patrols."

"This is an automated recording from the Remnants of Nook."

Chapter X

"And it just repeats like that," I asked setting the headset down, "How long ago was this recording made?"

"It's been playing since I got this working and found it playing," Celeste said rubbing her head, "so prior to a few hours ago, it could have been recorded a day ago or a month. There's no telling for sure."

"Maybe I should go out and find them," I said as Mr. Tom snuck up behind me.

"I'm afraid not, sir. My sensors have picked up severe amounts lethal of radiation in the surrounding area," Mr. Tom stated startling me.

"We have..."

"Suits, yes sir... but from what I've picked up... you would survive a total of 6.479 seconds. Without the suit, you wouldn't be alive to see the top of the elevator, maybe not even make it to it."

"Okay Mr. Tom, I got it," I grumbled rubbing my eyes then locking them onto Mayor, "What about Mayor. We could send him out there. See if he can get something recorded."

"That is definitely a possibility, but I don't know what his range is. He's practically brand new made from scrap parts that I found from around here," Celeste mumbled thinking, "Give me a couple days to run diagnostics on him."

"Very good," I said gleefully clapping my hands together, "Update me as soon as something comes up."

"Will do Overseer," Celeste said as she picked Mayor up. I watcher her set him down next to the terminal and attach a variety of cables to him. On a large screen, it displayed his basic information. Vision: 100%, Life Support: 100% and suspended charging, Engines: 100% followed by a large series of numbers and words explaining how long it would potentially last in domestic and safe environments.

Celeste toyed around with the terminal and pictures popped up. They were visual captures from different areas of the vault and it's residents. Some of which were working in the background or caught up close.

I pried my scanning eyes from the screen and left Celeste to do her business. I looked at my left wrist as I made my way upstairs. It had a Timtom attached to it which was a device that worked in many different ways. Another piece of advanced technology created by the Nookington Corporation. These devices were implemented and handed out to every resident, new and old, of Exilence.

Supposedly, these things are hard to remove if not impossible to do so. Despite their size, they were very durable and incredibly light. It is a very handy tool to use especially inside the vault. Most of the terminals required nothing but a password but if you forgot what it was, the Timtom has a cord that you plug into it and access a console hacking software.

Long story short, you plug it in, access the console, and try to figure out the password. It gives you a max of three attempts and if you fail that, then you can try again in twenty-four hours or by entering the right password.

There are also other uses aside from hacking into terminals, but I'll get into that later. I fumbled around with the Timtom for a moment before heading back to the Atrium. This was where most of the residents would gather to take a break, or chit chat among themselves.

"Overseer! Hey," Pecan said as she ran over to me and gave me a hug, "I saw you at breakfast but I was too busy to say hi. Did you enjoy your breakfast, I helped Deirdre make it."

"It was delightful," I replied in adoration, "Unfortunately I wasn't able to savor it. It looks like most of the work is done for the day," I said looking at my Timtom, "there's really not much to do around here."

"You could go to the theater," Pecan said thinking with her hand held under her chin, "I think there is a showing at one."

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Oh! That would be lovely," Pecan said admiring me as she grabbed my hand.

Chapter XI

"Three more months have gone by. We've learned very little about the surface. We did manage to get Mayor to survey the grounds of Exilence and the Exil Mountains. Aside from large amounts of lethal radiation, it's very quiet," I paused looking up from my terminal. I looked at the map that showed where the remnants of Nook were. The recording never ended and the other channels were worthless covered in white noise.

"I am hoping that the Remnants of Nook, as they go by, are holding up. On other news, a wedding ceremony was held last night for Chief and Freya. Cute couple and they announced that they planned to marry after the war. Considering the circumstances, I suppose the war is already over." I ended my terminal log like I had done every morning. This time, however, was Pecan bringing me breakfast.

She had already set it up on a table just outside my bedroom. I was greeted upon exiting with a cheerful, "Good Morning," and a hug. We sat down and had a casual conversation. Pecan mainly spoke of how many different uses Caroline's peaches had. Using one can of preserves could turn anything bland into the best tasting meal ever. I couldn't help but agree because you could barely taste the peaches, yet it was still sweet.

Colonel Biff kept me updated via personal meetings. I could already hear him coming as we finished breakfast. Pecan claimed the dishes and walked into him.

"Hello Colonel," She said with a gleeful grin as she squeezed by him.

He replied with a simple, "Madam." He was always proper and it never seemed like he wasn't serious. He followed me into the Overseer's office where he inserted a holotape. He opened some images which were taken by Mayor's latest reconnaissance mission.

"Sir," he started, "Mayor has taken some vital images directly above us. You can see here..." he said as he zoomed in revealing a small group of what looked like people. The next image showed the group noticing Mayor. The third showed them charging at him and the final image showed damage done to Mayor."

"Okay... what were those," I asked looking sternly at the Colonel.

"We don't know. As you could see, they resembled people. Scans indicate at some point they were, but due to prolonged exposure to radiation. Whatever they are," Colonel Biff paused turning back to the third image, "they are aggressive."

"Did they make it to the vault?"

"The security cameras didn't show anything following Mayor. I've implemented 24 hour surveillance just to ensure our safety."

"Very good," I said standing, "if anything comes up concerning these creatures, let me know with no delays."

"Sir," Colonel Biff said ejecting the holotape and placing it on a desk before leaving. I followed him to the outer door of my office and saw that Pecan had returned.

"Anything new," she asked.

"Just one more thing to worry about," I grumbled as we left together. We did the same thing everyday. Wandered the vault being stopped by different folks. No one had any problems, most of them were happy that they survived. There were a lot of empty rooms which I'm sure would be filled soon enough.

On the Overseer's terminal, there was some sort of occupation test called the G.O.A.T Exam. It was designated towards citizens that were sixteen years of age. Depending on the expansion of the vault, I could see it being implemented around twenty to twenty-five years. It's all just a guessing game now. Assumptions are all that can be made until the world adapts. Only then will we know if livability is possible above ground. The end times could be here and we are just prolonging the inevitable end.

This vault is what's preventing preventing us from perishing. AS long as we keep the main components healthy and happy, we could outlast the radiation. That is our only hope.

Chapter XII

August 10th, 50 years later. Outskirts of ruined Continent City.

Three Survivors

Thomas, Kendra, Benny

"Has it been ten miles yet," Benny asked through a facemask. Their makeshift equipment kept them temporarily safe. It wasn't the best but it was something.

"According to the map," Thomas said as he knelt down getting a better view. He motioned his fingers trying to measure their remaining distance when Kendra grabbed his shoulder.

"Look," she said with her rifle shouldered, "Ferals."

"Not now," Benny whispered raising his pistol, "we are almost there."

"They are moving towards... There's so many of them," Kendra quietly spoke.

Thomas grabbed the attention of his two companions and motioned for them to move close behind him. He stayed in a low crouch as he slowly crept forward for a dilapidated house. It definitely wasn't a close place to get to and at their speed they weren't getting any closer.

The ferals smelled them and were slowly closing in. The ghouls would periodically stop to smell the air or to fight among themselves. The mob would loosen up and the ferals would spread out. There was a low growl as one had spotted them. The small party started to run for the house as the ferals closed the distance and nipped at their heels. Benny twisted around and shot the closest feral in the leg. A lucky shot perhaps as the ferals knee buckled inward causing it to eat the ground. After a second, it started to crawl hastily after the group.

"That bought us some time," Benny shouted as they gained a little distance on the pack that chased them. Thomas hit the door first shoving it opening giving them access to the house. He took a blind shot at the group of ferals hitting one in the chest. It stumbled slightly losing no momentum in its sprint. Thomas slammed the door behind them as Benny pushed a large shelf in front of it.

"Upstairs! That won't hold them," Thomas called as he shot a feral in the back as it climbed over the ruined walls of the house. Benny made it upstairs first and explored the options. Unfortunately for him, there was only one and it had an intact door. Half of the floor was missing, but there was no leeway for ghouls to be able to climb up.

Kendra took aim at one of the ferals and took a shot. It's erratic movements caused her to miss. Thomas grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to the stairs. The ferals followed hot on their tails. They seemed to have some trouble on the stairs, which provided Thomas and Kendra time to escape.

Once they made it into the safe room with Benny, they pushed a dresser in front of the door. They took a second to inspect their dire situation. It couldn't have been worse.

"Ammo check," Thomas finally spoke up, "I have ten rounds of .38."

"I got uh..." Kendra murmured as she pulled three .45 rounds out of her pocket, "four." She added the three bullets to her magazine and checked her chamber confirming one was locked and loaded.

Benny removed his gun and counted his ammunition, "Seven... I got seven. It's not going to be enough."

"It won't even matter," Thomas said pointing off towards the horizon. A massive radiation storm was coming and it was moving fast.

"So," Kendra trailed, "this is the end then?"

"One to the head," Benny sorrowfully agreed.

"It's better than dying to radiation," Thomas added, "I'm going to test our luck. It might pass by us."

"I'm not going to take that chance," Kendra added checking her weapon once more. Benny remained silent as Thomas sat back against the wall.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you to the Remnants of Nook," Thomas quietly said.

*BANG*

Thomas wiped his face.

*BANG*

Thomas started to quiver. His hands trembled as he reached into his bag. He removed a bottle of Nooka-Cola and popped the cap.

"Cheers... Kendra... Benny..."

Chapter XIII

"I suppose you could say that vault life was perfect. The purified air and top notch medications kept us healthy and looking young. I'm 73 years old and I look just as I did when I was 30. The technology that was down here as well as the stuff we discovered kept us advanced. Possibly even more so then the Nooks back before the war.

We've even grown. Starting off we had forty adults and now we have sixty-five and twenty-five children. Three of those are my own; Gunther and Terra took after me and Sylvana took after Pecan. Gunther and Terra are twins and are both of twenty years of age, while Sylvana is the youngest at eight years of age.

Our vault has also expanded, with larger living areas, bigger science labs, dining areas, and even a hangar. Our machines, with the help of parts from salvaged Verti-Nooks, were able to make type one and two Vertibirds. The first ones created were basic two pilot assault recon aircraft to explore our surrounding area. These aircraft were only made about ten years ago but haven't been implemented in use, unlike the its predecessor. The type two was a more refined Vertibird equipped for cargo transport and self-defense perimeter guns. The gatling laser was incredibly effective against the hostile ghouls outside.

The type two Vertbirds have been used for transporting our salvage teams and for close perimeter reconnaissance. In regards to recon," I paused as I looked at Old Mayor, "our exploration and surveillance bots or Eyebots, have made it all the way to Continent City, Happee Town, and Barnacles Village. We had to upgrade their armor to allow it to survive attacks from ghouls.

About Happee Town and the Remnants of Nook; their transmissions went down two years after it was discovered. At this time, we had sent out Mr. Mayor, our first Eyebot, who unfortunately received damage and we lost contact with him. After two weeks time, we sent out a second Eyebot whose mission was to acquire the data Mr. Mayor collected. This Eyebot performed higher than expected. It not only retrieved the data but also recovered Mr. Mayor. Celeste wasn't able to repair him without rebuilding him so we decommissioned him.

After extracting the data from Mr. Mayor, we learned a great deal about the ghouls. They were borderline primitive, traveled in groups, and had several different habitats. The darker skinned ones were seen crawling into sewers while the lighter skinned ones stayed above ground.

The world is nothing like it used to be. The ghouls roamed the he topside, keeping survivors on the run or in hiding. There were several locations that showed signs of a fight. Footprints, casings, and most importantly dead ghouls. We did notice few bodies in the scattered structures. The ghouls seem to be most effective inside buildings and at close quarters.

The ghouls weren't the only mutated things out there. Giant rats appeared to be blind and made their dens in the ground, giant flies that would spit some kind of bile, and mutated two-headed cows were only a few things we recorded. We assumed that each had its own respectable weakness and strength. (TBC)


End file.
